Knack (Character)
Knack '''is a mysterious creature with unique abilities. He was created by Doctor Vargas 'and the main protagonist of both games ''Knack and Knack'' 2.'' Biography Knack is a creation of Doctor Vargas, created from I ancient relics from a long-lost ancient civilization. Knack is capable of intelligent speech and thinking as he gives himself his name. The orb in his chest area was found about thirty years before the start of the story during a deep expedition of Doctor Vargas. His purpose is essentially to aid humanity in the war against the Goblins led by Gundahar. He is able to transform himself into both large and small forms through the use of ancient relics dependent on the situation and action warranted. While in his smaller form, Knack is able to more effectively traverse small, restricted areas, and cracks in order to progress in his goals. In his larger form, Knack is more formidable than before, able to move large objects, deal with larger enemies, and perform melee combos. He can also absorb the energy of sunstones to perform various energy-melee attacks. Personality While he enjoys doing what he does best, getting big and breaking things. He still cares enough for the people around him that he will sacrifice himself to help. He can also be quite tough and intimidating when angered. Also he is known a bit of a joker at times. Transformations It is known that Knack can transform himself with the use of ancient relics. He can then use either his sheer size to crush his opponents or his tiny stature to get through tight spaces. He has a variety of forms, some of which are only cosmetic skin changes like the unlockable sunstone and Ruby Knack forms. Prior to original belief he is able to control other objects beyond relics such as those listed below. List of materials, Transformations, and foreskins *Ice/Ice Crystals (melts in sunlight, but gets claws of ice and ice breath) *Wood (can be lit with fire (results in extra power until wood burns away completely) *Metal/Iron (can be stripped away by magnetic fields and electricity) *Clear crystals (A stealth mode with two forms but very fragile) * Giant Relics (Increased colossal size) * Vampire (Constantly Losing health, but regains relics when he destroys enemies, but actually consumes sunstone energy quicker, in Knack 2 he can teleport). * Brittle (Powerful attacks, but can be destroyed in one hit) * Dark (More Durability, but draws sunstone energy slowly) * Sunstone (Collects Sunstone Energy efficiently, with more uses for special Sunstone Powers, formed from collecting 15 sunstone crystal shards) * Massive (Stronger than Basic Knack, formed from collecting 15 emerald crystal shards) * Diamond (Superior than Basic Knack in every way, having no weakness, formed from 10 ultra-rare Diamond Crystal shards) Trivia * Knack can perform a homing attack like Sonic the Hedgehog * Knack can spin like Crash Bandicoot * Knack can shoot out relics like a blasts like Mega Man, shockwave and all. * Knack can create relic swords * Knack can make a relic shield to block physical and energy attacks * Knack can stretch his arms out to punch or grab/pull enemies towards him * Knack with the giant relics can create shockwaves more powerful than nuclear warheads and create tornados stronger than F5. * It is implied that Knacks power has no limit on what it can absorb as sub replacement for relics. * Knack can dodge laser fire * Knack can survive a 20,000 ft drop from an airplane in huge mode * Knack’s power level at highest is Multi-City level Gallery Category:Characters